Sofia and James: More than Siblings
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: 1shot))Sofia is grown up and her parents leave her alone with her sick step-brother, James, on her 16th birthday. Poor James, being bedridden, wants to make the best of his sister's birthday, but when she finds out his intentions, what will she say? WARNING: James(18) x Sofia(16) JAMIA PAIRING! NOTHING MAJOR BUT I FEEL I SHOULD STILL WARN YOU! Valentine's Day Special oneshot too!
1. ONESHOT

Sofia Maria Arebaldi the First. That was my name before my mother married the king of our kingdom. My small town was monotonous, so the fact that my mother- product of a long line of cobblers- became a queen by marriage, was unheard of. My mother, Marissa Genoveve Arebaldi, married king Roland Terrance Harrison the Second. As you could probably guess, my name changed from Sofia Maria Arebaldi the First to Sofia Maria Arebaldi Harrison the First. I gained step-siblings, a step-father, a large castle, and many responsibilities. I was no longer a baker's assistant at the local bakery, covered in soot and dirt, I was a princess.

My step-siblings were perfect in my eyes as I walked up those stairs, their beautiful blonde and amber eyes flashing in the sunlight. Prince James gave me a warm, welcoming smile and I returned it nervously, looking at the glare of Princess Amber and almost faltering in my steps. I continue walking and-  
XxXx  
"Sofia!" I hear booming through my room, "Wake up, you'll be late for breakfast!" I scoff and put the pillow over my head, "It's my sixteenth birthday, can't I have just ONE DAY of peace from royal duties and/or functions?" I hear a laugh as Amber pulls the blankets off of me. "We have to go to attend to something in a neighboring kingdom." I remove the pillow from my head and sit up on the bed. "I know you're thinking 'Do I have to?' and the answer is yes."

I nod, my hair in disarray as she leaves the room. I stand slowly, my bare feet chilled upon touching the marbel floor. I sit in front of my mirror and brush my hair slowly. My light brown hair is slightly wavy, soft, as it reaches my waist. "Good morning, Venus." I heard James say from the doorway, I turn around and face him from the stool. "Good morning, Jamie." He smiles at the nickname, "Why do I have the feeling you only call me that because it's a girly name?"

I smile, walking into my closet and closing the door behind me. "Because it is." I remark, pulling on a white dress covered in snowy lace and secure the corset in the back before walking back outside, where my stepbrother is waiting. Something seemed off, really off, with him.

He was breathing heavily and his face was red and blotchy. "What's wrong?" I ask, walking closer to him. "Nothing?" he laughs a little, trying to fake being okay. "Liar." He laughed again, my comment unfazing to him. "I'm okay, realleeee~" his voice weakens and begins to fall forward. I hold him close but fall, sitting on my feet with my older brother beathing roughly against my chest, sweat running down his face. I pull the tassle and the bell rings and my mother runs in, "James!" she squeals, sitting beside me.

"I think he has a fever." I say directly to her, her eyes widen, "Ronald!" she yells as he runs in swiftly. The king sighs, "He just has a cold, dear, he always gets one around this time of year." She nodded and he picked James up, carrying him to his room. I followed.

"Sofia, we all were supposed to go, but I need you to stay behind and take care of your brother. It's bad luck, being a holiday week, all the servants have time off. You should be alright, though." he said sternly, putting him in his bed. I nod.  
"Make sure he doesn't get out of bed often."  
"Yes, Father."  
"And plenty of fluids."  
"Yes, Father."  
"Oh, and make sure you spend a lot of time with him, so he won't be alone, he may be two years older than you but he is still your brother."  
I frown as my father sighs, "We need to leave now, we'll be back tomorrow." I nod and he leaves. "Sorry to inconvenience you, Venus." James says weakly once his father is gone, "Jamie, shut up. It's alright, mind if I sleep on your bed? I can't leave you alone but I really need to sleep." He nodded, smiling as he pulled me against his chest. "Keep me warm."

I hugged him around his neck, his arms around my waist. I fell asleep quickly, but when I woke up, I was beyond embarrassed. I somehow ended up with my head laying on his chest and laying on top of him. He was unfazed, his features softened with sleep.

I looked at my brother with a smile, brushing his bottom lip gently with the tip of my finger. I always had a crush on James, ever since I saw him for the first time. He helped me settle in, he was kind to me, I loved him and still do. I kiss his bottom lip briefly with no signs of waking, his lips were soft and tasted like cinnamon. I bit my lip a little, nervous, then kissed him again but longer.

I felt a slight shift under me, but I couldn't respond to it, because he was kissing back. Awake. My eyes shot open as he smiled up at me under the kiss. I tried to move away but he pulled me closer. And, well, I couldn't refuse. I turned on my side, laying beside him as he turned on his side, not breaking the kiss. He pulled away, smiling. I did too. Then he slowly fell asleep. I, then, realized the gravity of what I'd done. I kissed my stepbrother. My big brother!

I fled the room and clenched at my chest. I was so flustered, my heart wouldn't stop beating, as if it was one, continuous thud. I got on to my mirror and said the spell to activate the two-way mirror. Soon, my mother picked up on her hand-mirror, her face appearing in the glass. "Hello, Dear." she says with a smile. I take a deep breath, "Mom, are you alone?" She nods, looking around. I see a forest behind her as confirmation. "I kissed James." she blinks. Then blinks again, shocked and at a complete loss for words. "Well, that took long enough."

Then, it's my turn to blink, "What?" "Oh, you didn't know? You and James are betrothed." I practically scream "What?!" She sticks her finger in her ear, "Ow, use your mirror voice please. Yes, you two are engaged." I blubbered until she smiled, "Dear, why are all the past kings married to peasants, like I used to be?" "To continue the roal line of childr-...oh." She smiles, laughing a bit, "It was planned before I married the King. He needed a female heir to marry his son, to continue the line."

"What about Amber?" I asked, still trying to let this information sink in. "She is to marry Prince Reginald Vivaldi the Fifth in Aristylicoa. They've been in love since childhood, plus their marriage allows her to be a queen AND make peace with their kingdom." I nod, finally understanding, "When am I to marry James?" She smiles and hangs up. I have a feeling she wants me to ask him about it.

I buy myself some time, making him soup. I go to his room and he's asleep, I frown. "Time to eat." I nudge him awake, setting his pillow against the headboard as he sits up against it. I spoon-feed him the soup and he smiles drunkenly at me.

"We are betrothed." I say in passing within the pleasant silence. He takes another spoonful of soup, "I know." I put the empty bowl and spoon on his bedside table, "What? You know? For how long?" He smiled weakly, "The truth?" I nod in response.

"I've known since a month before our parents married." I feel anger rise in the pit of my stomach, "And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" His smile falters slightly, "I thought you knew, since we were always together and..." I snap, "And what?" He smiles weakly, "I thought you liked me too."

I do like him. Why did he say he thought, well, probably the kiss confused him. Wait, wait. Did he say "too"? I thought you liked me too. Oh, man. That means, he likes me. My god...

"I do like you." I say softly, looking at him. His smile returns, "Then the marriage is on?" I nod, "After I found out what's going on and how this all came about, sure." He smiles and holds his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me beside him on the bed. I fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Valentine's Day Special (PrequelONESHOT)

I snuck out of the palace once when I was ten, I decided I would roam around and see the kingdom. I am a prince after all, going around without an entourage is like a social taboo or something. So, I borrowed a servant's spare clothes, he was a stable boy my age- a good friend of mine named Reginald who was only a bit bigger than I.

I slunk out through a hidden side gate and ran for the town, all the while repeating a mantra in my head. _Borrowing without permission is still okay, as long as I return it. Borrowing without permission is still okay, as long as I return it. Borrowing without permission is still okay, as long as I return it._

I was about to repeat it a fourth time but tripped on a cobblestone and fell knees-first onto the cobbled streets of the town. No one spared a glance. They didn't recognize me. It didn't hurt too much, I'd been thrown off a horse before, now_ that_... _**that**_ hurts.

I looked to my right and saw my reflection in a mirror, I was wearing the faded clothes covered in patches and any skin that had been clean before was now covered in scratches, blood, dirt, and scrapes. I smiled at the realization then hissed in pain, _ouch, better not bother with the_ cuts, I thought to myself.

I scruffed up my hair and began walking around. I looked in all the windows like I'd never been before, because I hadn't, not like this, anyway. I look in one window and see a pretty woman a bit younger than my father. She sits with a small child's foot in her lap, putting a pair of flats on her then leaning over and tying a scarf over her hair.

I find myself staring, watching the young girl smile. "Sofia, my daughter, you don't have to work if you don't want to. I can find a way to get a higher pay somehow." she says with sad eyes. The young girl, Sofia, laughs.

"Momma, don't fret, I like the bakery. It always smells wonderful and I can learn how to bake. A lady bought a cake I made myself the other day, she said I was getting better!" The mother smiled, embracing her daughter before the girl squirmed away, running a few stores down into a bakery. As if compelled I follow this Sofia, later on I'd find out how bewitched I was by the girl who always smiled.

I go down to the town again, the same time as the day before but go straight to the bakery. I make sure to have some coins in my pocket my father gave me. "Spend it wisely, James." he told me. If he knew where I was going, he didn't say so. I was going to be wise, I told myself, I would see that girl's smile again. Maybe even talk to her.

I went inside and was greeted with a strong smell of baked dough, it was such a rich and pleasant thing. I look over and see her sitting on a tall stool, level with the coin box. "Hello." she greets with a smile, "How may I help you, sir?" I laugh, "I'm no sir, I'm only ten." She purses her lips, smiling slightly, "Okay, then. What would you like, boy?"

I look around, "Is there any here that you baked?" She looks bashfully into the box, "Not today, today is the reminiscence of Saint Valentine, a big baking day. I didn't want to get in the way. I can't eat anything free either..." The last part said under her breath.

I want to pinch myself, the idea is more than a little around the bend but if I can talk to her more, I'd do anything. I hand her the coins. "I would like 2 single-serving cakes." She nods and reaches for them and hands them to me. "Will you eat one with me?" I ask.

Sofia smiles devilishly, calling back into the kitchen, "I'm going to take a short, in-shop, rest Mr. Turrin!" Then she jumps from the stool and stands in front of me, almost a head shorter. I hand her one as we sit on the floor.

I finish quickly but she only eats half and wraps it up and she smiles, "They're good. Thanks." I ask her why she saved half and her smile only falters slightly, "The other half is for momma, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't save half." I hand her coins for one more cake. "Eat the rest, get one for your mother as well."

She smiles and hugs me, "You're a nice boy. Thank you." I stand quickly hearing the bell tower chime. I have to be home soon or Father will know! "I must go, but don't forget me, my dear Sofia." I kiss her cheek and run as fast as I can back to the palace, she never followed me.

At first I didn't know if that was due to disgust or shock (not to mention I _somehow_ knew her name). Then, I no longer cared, as long as I was around her as James, she may learn to understand why I had to leave. I went to my father's chambers and told him the story.

"You know, what you're asking is a bit imposing, son. Not only that, but the chances are slim of recuperating the feelings you have for her." I nod, "I'd do anything._ Anything_, father." A small smile comes to his lips, "I understand."

I knew he did, he felt the same with mother, may the queen rest in peace. The next morning I went with him to the main ballroom where he met the mother of my dear Sofia. "So you see, my son has fallen for your daughter. And, due to this, I would like to ask you to be my queen so she may learn to love him in return, if she could."

The woman takes a deep breath through her nose, bringing a smile to her lips. "That is a life I want for my child, one without the hardships we currently face as well as someone who truly loves her. You two have my blessing, I want to join this family." She kisses my forehead and my father shrugs his shoulders to me with a smile. As if to say, _Okay, maybe the chances aren't **that** slim_.

The woman leaves with an unburdened grace resembling my sister's, I smile to myself, I have a chance. I will not force her. If I'm lucky, we'll just link together effortlessly. To the stars I saw that night, I made this wish, that she could find a way to love me back. It came true.

So, my dear Sofia, this is your explanation for why I did not tell you of our betrothal. I wanted to be able to call it off if you did not love me. Since you do, though, please come in my room and kiss me. Since I am giving you this letter, I am probably at likeness of a tomato at the moment in anticipation. I have never opened my heart to anyone but you.

My Venus, my goddess of love and cherish.  
Will you marry me?

* * *

Of course, I did. Tell me, who wouldn't? That was the best story I'd ever heard. I _thought_ he seemed vaguely familiar. Well, with that question answered, I should go kiss my fiance. He probably looks just _adorable_ right now.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE YA REVIEWERS:_**

**_Since I got NINE of you guys telling me to write more, so here's the final one._**

**_THE LAST ONE._**

**_I mean it this time xD_**

**_Happy Valentine's Day, guys._**

**_Now I'll go back to eating my self-bought Valentine's Day chocolate in peace._**


End file.
